Now or Never
by ZodiacsKlaroline
Summary: I had the perfect summer with him. But now I shudder just thinking of his kisses and touches. Silas used me for his own gain, but why did he have to use his face. Now running for my life with family and friends I will not stop till Silas dies by my hands. Cause I'm Caroline Freaking Forbes and I'm done being used and abused. It's time so show everyone what I'm capable of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I'm back with a New story! Hope you guys like**

**Sorry for not updating my other story but the past few weeks and been hectic ( Exams and planning my mother's 1920's 50****th**** theme party for 150ppl) Not fun I tell you. Will be updating it in a day or two**

**Once again I don't own anything if I did Haley would be died instead of Bonnie**

**CHAPTER: 1 **The Discovery

**Caroline's POV**

For the past few days Klaus has been acting strange and its starting to creep me out. If he is not watching me his touching me. Then there's the non-stop sex don't get me wrong its good but that doesn't mean I want it all the time. And right now his just laying on the couch watching me prepare lunch. Lifting my head I smile at him oh how I love this man.

Finishing chopping I realize I did get any mint for the cold soup I'm making. Klaus I call within a blink of thee eye his behind me kiss my neck. Yes darling he whispers sending a shiver down my spine. Turning around I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. Would you be so kind and run to the store and pick up some mint please I murmur against his lips.

With a kiss to my forehead he walks away saying anything for my angel. Watching him go I let my eyes wonder over is glories ass. Damn that man and his hotness. Hearing the car drive away I run to the bathroom and pull out the pregnancy test a bought earlier. Foe the past few days my breast has been tender as well as my weird cravings of blood with everything I eat.

Staring down at the positive test I'm filled with joy im having a baby. Grabbing my cell I phone Klaus to tell him to bring a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Answering of the fourth ring his amazing accents greets me. Hello love how have you been since Graduation he asks. Stopping myself from speaking I think that his joking but the weird feeling in my stomach tells me other wise.

Klaus have you been in New Orleans the whole time I whisper. Of course love what's wrong. Oh God how could I be so stupid not once as he called be sweetheart or love since we've been together. I'm with Silas and I'm pregnant with his child. Caroline I hear Klaus raise his voice. I'm fine I just got destracted, I'll call you back something's come up bye I quickly end the call

Phone my mom I tell to get home and pack our bags now and to be ready when I arrive home. Dialing the car phone Silas answers almost immediately hey babe could you get that ice-cream I really like from the parlor in the next town over I ask. Sure anything else he asks , no that's all see you soon I say.

Grabbing a few things I decide to run as it is faster, making my way downstairs I'm so thankful that we're at my family's lake house and not so far away. I write a quick note to Silas saying that I forgot something and head out, looking back at the house I'm filled with sadness that once again I've had my heart broken.

Arriving at home 20mins later my mother runs down the stairs asking me what's going on? I explain everything from thinking it was Klaus to being pregnant. My mother grabs my into a hug and says everything's going to be okay. Moving away from her I head to our landline and dial Matt he answers and I immediately tell him not to return to Mystic Falls cause Silas is in town and that we all leaving town to get away from him and that he should do the same. I tell Rebekah to take care of him and keep him safe.

Hanging up and phone Elena she picks up after the 7th ring. Elena I shriek, what Caroline she demands. Silas is alive and his coming to town pack your bags and disappear I tell her. I hear a shuffling a Damon comes on, Have you last your mind Blondie he shouts we killed Silas and right now your disturbing us he says. I'm serious Damon Silas is alive which only means something happened to Stefan and his going to be pissed off cause I ran away from him. Jeremy in the back ground confirms my story and Damon agrees its best to leave town.

Packing all our bags in the car I see Elena make her way up the driveway, what you doing here Silas can arrive at any moment you have to leave now. She smirks at me and says I'm not Elena princess. Katherine what do you want I don't have time for your right now. Take me with you I can so you how to hide from Silas so that he doesn't find you. Looking at her I say okay we leave in 5.

Driving to the quarry all I can think about is where is Stefan. Stopping the car I jump out and pull off my jacket I have this feel deep down I'm going to find him at the bottom. Diving into the icy water I swim around until I spot the safe. Swimming over I turn the handle and pull it open. Scream out load a grab Stefan arm and pull him out. Climbing out the water I flash us to the car and scream at Katherine to get the blood bags with the blue label.

Pulling Stefan's back to my chest I first give him from my blood till my wrist heals. Opening the blood bags I press it to his lips. After a while he latches on and greedily gulps the blood down bag after bag, when he's finally done I hug him with all the love I have. Getting up we make our way to the car. He's alive I hear Stefan murmur and he said I'm his doppelganger.

Turning in my seat I see I'm not the only one with shock on my face Katherine looks just as scared as I. Starting the car I make my way out of Mystic Falls my mother turns her head and looks at me where we going Sweety she says. LA and from there I don't know yet, we need to disappear and from there we can it won't be easy to track us at a big airport. Nodding her head she says okay while squeezing my hand.

**Silas POV**

Arriving back to the lake house after being gone for all most 2 hours I head indoors and call for Caroline. No answer I make my way to the kitchen and find a note on the counter. Shaking my head at my little one I pick I up.

**Klaus**

**Ran to the store quick decided to make Greek lamb and pita. Seeing that lunch turned into supper. Will be back soon don't stress I'll be okay. **

**xoxo**

Smiling at how cute she can be I head to the couch and switch on the tv, it's the best invention the humans has ever created. Laying down I think of Caroline and our baby I know she's pregnant and pretty soon she tell me about. At night when she's sleeping for the past week I love to listen to the heart beat of the baby. Caroline truly is a light in the darkness and because of that she is the only vampire that the spell could work on allowing her to have kids.

Qetsiyah plan of keeping me from Thara did not work out. And once this child is born I shell use its blood to bring her back. That stupid old witch did not know that Thara had a child out of wedlock and was taken from her. And all I need was for our blood to come together as one and it did with the child. Poor Caroline will just have to get over it when I sacrifice the child for Thara, anyway she got a gift that now allows her to have children.

And what more I changed her immortality so that she can survive it. Though it only last for while she is pregnant. Who knew that both mine and Thara's bloodline would survive till now, but I'm grateful it did cause soon I'll have Thara in my arms where she belongs. Looking out the window I realize how dark it is outside and Caroline's not back yet.

Flash out the door in search of her. The store and path way and woods are void of her and I start screaming her name looking frantically for her. Heading back to the house I head to the room and walk to her closet her cloths are still there. Walking past the bathroom I see an object on the floor walking over I pick it up. I see that is on of that home pregnancy test thing and this a plus sign on it. Thinking that she probably went home to her mother having a full blown panic attack I headed downstairs and drove to Mystic Falls.


	2. Friends and Family

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and fav. **

**Just a quick heads up this story will have Haley but she will get what's coming to her. Also there's a big twist to the baby plot in NOLA. Let's just say Klaus is going to be a happy man and will get his Queen.**

**And Caroline's going to be one badass Queen, that's going to show many that she a force to be reckoned with.**

**Damn still don't own anything **** Hopefully next? But if I did Klaroline would be by now**

**CHAPTER 2: **Family and Friends

**Caroline's POV**

It's Midnight and everyone is asleep, we had arrived at Katherine's home in LA three hours ago. When we pulled in the driveway the witch I ask her for was waiting. She had quickly done the blocking spell that ensues that we can't be tracked and left. That was only the first step in disappearing for a while till I know how to kill Silas.

Grabbing my phone I dial Damon to check in for the last time. He answers and immediately informs me, We're all good Barbie just landed in Turkey and headed to his apartment now. Good now get a witch and get her to block you guys and say safe. No problem Blondie I know what to do he answers cockily. I can just picture is smirk shaking my head at his childishness I sigh.

Anyway Damon I found Stefan he was at the bottom of the quarry in the safe and he's doing fine, he's sleeping right now. But enough of that this is going to be the last time we will be calling cause our flight leaves for Egypt at 8 and then is lock down till we find a way to kill the bastard. Stay Caroline and take care of yourself and everyone else he say's before hanging up.

Dialing one last number I wait for him to pick up. Sweetheart his beautiful accented voice answers. Smiling I hear music in the background as well and lots a talking. Hey Klaus I whisper so soft I'm sure he didn't hear me. Love are you okay he shouts and immediately the background noise quite down. Caroline answer me is everything okay over there do you want me to come through?

No I'm okay just don't come to town I shout at him. Why not what's going on love he murmurs and I can just know hurt and sadness flashed in his eyes. Promise me that you won't go near Mystic Falls Klaus just stay in New Orleans your safe there I say. Safe from what sweetheart I'm the Original Hybrid nothing can kill me he says. Just promise that you will stay there, I can't have Silas hurting you cause of me. Why would Silas hurt me because of you Caroline he asks, what happened there I thought Silas was finally died.

Bonnie died graduation day and the spell she had put on him went away. He had locked Stefan in the safe and through him in the quarry. He has been running around with someone else's face for months. But that's not important no one is there we all left and I even informed Rebekah too. Just stay safe will you and far away from Silas.

I've got to go I won't be calling again. We leave the country in a few hours and I need to sleep. Oh yes don't bother with a tracking spell it won't work I had a witch block us. She also said Bonnie was hiding us from the other side, so no witch will be able to find us. Bye Klaus hopefully we will meet again.

**Silas POV**

Pulling into Caroline's driveway next to the sheriff's car I see all the lights are off. Knocking on the door no one answers and I enter the home realizing the door was unlocked. Making my way around the home I see that it's a mess with things laying around like someone was in a hurry. Once in Caroline's room I see her closet is empty. A feeling of dread washes over me and I make my way downstairs.

Passing the hallway table I see that there is a message on the answering machine. Pressing play Caroline voice comes on. If you are listening to this then you're at my home Silas, and whatever you are planning I won't allow it to happen. I will die for my baby and you will never get your hands on he or her.

Storming out the house I'm furious that she got the one up on me. But the big question is how did she find out? Had Klaus returned to Mystic Falls and discovered that I was still alive? That damn hybrid will pay for taking her from me. I will hunt them all down if I have to and will have my child where it belongs. I will have my Thara back and no one is going to stand in my way.

Making my way out if town to New Orleans I think of all the various ways to kill each and every one of them. Niklaus just had to come back to town and spoil my whole plan now Caroline is on the run where I can't keep her safe while she is pregnant with our child. Nothing better befall her or our child. Cause there is no one else that can have this child.

Hours later I arrive in New Orleans as myself and I start walking around looking for that damn hybrid. Walking into a bar I see that it's full of vampires, and I can see Klaus and his brother sitting in the corner talking to a dark skinned man. Go to the bar to get a drink I decide to wait so that I can follow them home. Making sure that neither Mikealson brother see me I stand in a dark corner.

Listen to everything going on around me I hear Klaus phone ring and I see a smile quickly flash over is face when he sees who is calling him. My ears quickly pick up that it is Caroline that's talking to him and suddenly the whole bar quiet's down when Klaus shouts out for her. Listening to her talk to Klaus I realize she's not here and that he had no idea what was going on.

**Klaus POV**

Hanging up the phone I turn around to face my brother speechless. Niklaus he's say what are we going to do about Silas we can't have him roaming around. Eyes blazing with fury my jaw tick and I growl out, was Katarina not the one that woke him up Elijah. Now it's our problem to deal with a 2000 year old immortal that wants to unleash hell on earth.

Hearing a deep laugh filled with malice I turn around and before me stand Stefan. Looking him in the eyes all I see is darkness and hatred. This is not my friend from the 20s, not even when his a rippah does his eyes show so much evil. Stepping forward I smirk at him and spread my arms out and say Welcome to New Orleans Silas.

He flashes me a vindictive smile and crosses his arms over his chest. Where are they, where is Caroline Niklaus he asks. This is my town Silas and I answer to no one and if I did know I would never tell you I spat out. Watching as his jaw ticks and he fists his hands he lets out another laugh. You forget Hybrid I don't need you to tell me all I have to do is to take a look into your head.

He turns around and walks away but only to stop near the entrance. Looking back at me ask do I want to know what Caroline has been up to since I left. Before I could answer he smiles at me and says do you know she's pregnant. My heart drops to my stomach and sadness fills me she's having Tyler's child. Throwing he's head back he laughs and shakes his head.

No Niklaus she's not pregnant from your useless hybrid that's died by the way but me Caroline is carrying my child. A child that comes from two powerful bloodlines I gave her the greatest gift any female vampire would want. And would you like to know how I got her to give herself to me, easy I just looked like You he says.

Eyes flashing yellow I snarl at him, leave her alone Silas I force out. He just smirks at me and continues on, but unlike you Hybrid I got to be with her something that will never happen for you if she was to find out about that little were-slut that's expecting your child. You will lose her forever and all because of one drunken night. But don't worry I'll find her and take good care of her.

I watch as he flashes away laughing. I turn to Marcel GET ME THAT DAMN WITCHES NOW I shout. He flashes away with two other men and the whole bar looks on frightened. Facing my brother I tilt my head in a silent language and he pulls out his phone and dials Katherine. She answer I one can hear she was asleep and quickly she informs him that she's with Caroline and that they going into hiding and will contact him soon when things are safe again.

Flashing home all I can think of is that Caroline was willing to give me a chance and that Silas just messed it up. And that the Haley problem could cause me losing her forever. Only one thought runs through my mind and that's I will fight for her till I die cause she is worth it and she's my Queen.

**Caroline's POV**

Looking out the window of the airplane all I can think about is how I'm going to protect my baby. Another thought races through my mind how am I even pregnant. The only one that knows is my mother I still have to tell Stefan and maybe Katherine seeing that she is traveling with us now. But one thing I know is that Silas has a plan for this child and it's not good.

The Captain's voice can be heard over the intercom to please return to our seats and fasten our seatbelts. Soon enough the plane lands in Cairo international Airport. Making my way off the plane my hand reaches out for Stefan's and I grip it tightly. Once we have our luggage we move to the Depart where Katherine has a driver waiting for us.

Riding through Cairo I take in all the sights and people. It really is a beautiful city and it's bursting with life. My hand mindlessly wonders down to my stomach where my child lays and a smile spreads across my face. The only thing that saddens me is that we won't be here no longer than one-two weeks. Making our way just outside of the city we pull up to a beautiful sand stone 3 story house.

Katherine graciously shows us to our rooms and I immediately crash down on the bed. Standing up I start unpacking my things and get ready for bed it's been a tiring two days. Once in bed I snuggle up and close my eyes. Bonnie runs through my thoughts and that right now she is all I need. Her comfort and guidance would have been of great help.

Two days as already pass and it's been quite Katherine has been searching for a witch. It was last night that I informed her and Stefan that I was pregnant with Silas child. Even Katherine thought that me having a child with Silas was not a good thing. We just had to figure out what his plan was and how to stop him hence the search for the witch that she knows still stays around here.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

**Just a quick note what do you guys think of the following pairings for the story? :**

**Stefan-Katherine**

**Kol-Bonnie**

**Damon-Rebekah **

**Elijah and Liz**

**See that little box at the bottom please click and tell me what you think reviews highly appreciated! **


End file.
